


Shenko one shots

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: Just some stuff I'm writing during quarantine, some au some not
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Lily poured hot water into her blasto coffee mug, most people were in a bad mood without coffee, for her it was tea and she always made sure to have a secret stash in her cabin. Lily leaned against the counter and sipped her tea, lost in thought and careful not to burn her tounge. She looked up when she heard the door to the crew deck open and saw Kaidan walk around the corner. She smiled involuntarily at him, almost like she'd been conditioned to do so and he returned the gesture. 

He walked over to the coffee maker in the tiny kitchen of the mess hall "Morning." He greeted her as he took out the coffee from the cabinets.

"You're up early." Kaidan wasn't an early riser, she used to worry about waking him when she would get out of bed but the most he would do was shift or roll over. She glanced at him, his thick black hair was messed up from sleep and she thought it was adorable. She looked down into her tea and sighed, she missed him. 

Kaidan looked over at her "You okay?" 

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked over, surprised "Uh yeah just fine, still tired."

He nodded, looking at her mug "Nice blasto mug."

She chuckled "I found it on the citadel, thought it was funny."

"I thought you hated those movies."

"I do, it reminded me of our first date so I bought it." She trailed off "I missed you...still miss you."

Kaidan looked at her and had to resist the urge to touch her, push her against the counter and kiss her, then take her to her cabin and not let her leave until the next morning "I've missed you too, more than you know." She leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head "I like the bangs by the way, very cute."

She smiled and brought her hand up to brush them a little more to the side "Thanks, figured I should look good for when the reapers arrive." She joked, getting a laugh from him "I like the beard, where was that when we met?"

"Should've said something."

She rolled her eyes "Dork."

He smiled, she looked up at him and they locked eyes. They leaned into each other, their faces inching closer, they closed their eyes almost kissing when they were interrupted by no other than Joker "Morning you two." They looked away from each other and pulled away "Did I interrupt something?"

Lily sighed angrily, telling Joker everything he needed to know "Take a guess." She turned and walked off "I'll see you two later."

"Lily, I mean Commander." She turned around "Would you like to get lunch on the citadel sometime?"

She smiled "I'd love to, give me a time and place." 

He nodded "Will do." She turned back around and walked to the elevator giving Joker a glare for interrupting them. It was like a switch flipped within her when she talked to Kaidan. Everyone else she was harsh and ruthless, borderline scary. Around Kaidan she was all smiles, even after their "break up" she still had nothing but good things to say about him. They both had it bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felt like doing a teacher au 😌

Kaidan walked through the bake sale, funding had been cut for all the art classes. He thought it was a terrible idea mainly because a lot of the student body participated in those classes...and the small matter of him dating the drama teacher but that's beside the point. He made his way to Lily's booth where she sat unsurprisingly angry, and glared at him as soon as he stopped in front of it.

"Hey honey…"

She sat forward on the table "That's ms. Shepard to you Alenko."

"Come on you know I had nothing to do with the budget cuts."

"I don't care, because I'm apparently not essential unlike you, my kids have to bring in their own costumes and props."

"It's not like my students can bring in their own lab equipment."

"Sure they can."

"Lily."

"Go to any craft store, they have science kits there." Kaidan sighed and took a seat next to her.

"Okay what's wrong? I know you aren't that angry at me."

She sighed "I'm not angry at you, but you should've seen the look on my kids faces when I told them the play might not happen ." He rubbed her back, it was as affectionate as he could get with her without alerting the school to their relationship "My kids are talented, and the school crushing their dreams just because they can isn't fair." Kaidan takes out his wallet and Lily rolls her eyes "I don't need pity money from my boyfriend."

"What are you talking about? I'm just a teacher helping out another teacher because I care about her and the students." He drops a twenty into the jar, she looks up at him with a subtle smile.

"Well for your generosity, you get this entire tray of red velvet   
cupcakes."

"My favorite, how'd you know?"

"Wow what a coincidence." She leaned in close "And I'll even throw in a kiss."

"Even better." She giggled and kissed him as discretely as she possibly could. 

"I know that's not pda I see." They pulled apart and saw the sex ed teacher and friend mr Muroue.

"And you!" Lily pointed at him "I could do your job on my phone." 

He looked at Kaidan "What is she on about?"

"Budget cuts."

He nodded "Ah." And dropped a few dollars in the jar "What does that get me?" 

She glared at him "Nothing."

Kaidan snorted, while Joker tried to reason with her "Really, the esteemed drama teacher isn't going to allow a mere peasant at least a crumb?"

"Yup."

"You're evil." She shrugged "Besides my job is important, you want to lose actors for your play 'cause they don't know the importance of birth control?"

She looked him up and down and Kaidan chimed in, "He's right."

"Shut up." She snapped and he raised his hands in surrender "Fine, you get half a brownie." She tossed it to him and he gave her a small bow.

"That's all I ask."

Kaidan looked at Lily "Weren't you eating that this morning?" She jabbed him in the side with her elbow. 

"You know if you really want to make money, just have coach Vega pay you each time he flirts with you."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Lily." It was Kaidan's turn to snap.

She wrapped her arms around him "I'm kidding, I wouldn't stoop that low."

"I'd hope not."  
\----------------  
Later as Kaidan and Joker helped her clean up the booth, she made her way to the office to turn in the money she earned. She hoped it was just to keep it safe but she wasn't stupid it was going to be divided up equally and she'd be right back where she started. 

"Hey Lola!"

She stopped in her tracks when she heard her nickname giving to her by the all too popular p.e. teacher and coach James Vega. She turned around "Hey James, what's up?"

"Practice ran late so I didn't get a chance to stop by." He handed her some money "So do I get anything sweet in return?"

She smiled "You're such a tease vega."

"Who me?"

Lily moved in closer "You ever gonna make good on all this flirting?" His face turned red and he stammered making her laugh "I didn't think so, stop by the booth there's still some brownies left, help yourself." 

She greeted the other teachers as she walked in, handing her money over to the secretary "If at least half of this is not in my play budget I'm gonna be angry, and you don't want that. Clear?" The woman nodded her head, clearly unnerved by her.

"Shepard!" She looked over in the direction of the principle. "I trust you aren't threatening the office staff."

"Of course not ma'am, just making sure all my hard work was worth it."

"Right...well have a good night."

"You too ma'am." She turned on her heel and went to meet up with Kaidan, who was waiting for her outside in his car. They had done pretty well at hiding their relationship so far, they were practically living together and no one had caught on yet. Lily got in the car, sighing.

"What's wrong baby?"

"We've already started rehearsals, I just don't want their hard work to go to waste."

"It won't, the school can't get away with not giving you money you helped raise they'd-"

"Can't just pull out a good old fashioned it'll be alright can you?" She cut him off.

"It's that easy huh?" He took her hand and held it "Alright, everything will work out, you'll see."

"There, was that so hard?"

"I could get used to it." Lily leaned in close and kissed him, both of them forgetting where they were. Kaidan reluctantly pulled away, stroking her cheek "Let's finish this at home before we get caught."

"Tease."

He chuckled and kissed her one last time before heading home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got around to doing Jacob's romance and this is the result of my broken heart

Lily watched Jacob as he walked back into the arcade, she didn't intend to let her anger get the best of her but she didn't have a reputation for being level headed. She turned around to walk back to her apartment and had the sudden need to see Kaidan. He was her boyfriend so that wasn't completely out of the norm for her, she pulled up her omni-tool and shot him a message and had a reply by the time she made it home.

It wasn't so out of the ordinary for her to message him saying she wanted to see him but something about her message was different. It wasn't the usual order it was more like a request, he wasn't exactly sure what had happened but if his emotionally distant girlfriend was flat out saying she needed to see him something must be up.

Lily looked over from her spot on the couch as the door opened, she had keyed his id to the door much like she did with her cabin so he could come by whenever he wanted "Hey honey, what's up?"  
She had practically thrown herself into his arm before he finished his sentence and he held her "Come on, talk to me." He coaxed.

She closed her eyes and sighed, he smelled good and being in his arms felt comfortable, Lily didn't want to talk, she just wanted him to hold her until she felt better but she did owe him an explanation "I went to see Jacob." She felt him tense up at the mention of his name, it wasn't jealousy it was anger. Kaidan was there for their breakup and to him Jacob deserved a lot more than the slap he got from her.

"How'd that go?" 

She smiled up at him "I slapped him, hand still kinda stings." He pulled away and took her left hand, kissing it all the while taking in her outfit.

"Is that really something you wear to see your ex?" He realized how he sounded and tried to back track "Not that I've ever claimed to be an expert on woman's clothing." He stammered "You look great." 

She giggled as he avoided her gaze and rubbed the back of his neck, real smooth Kaidan he mentally kicked himself.  
"It was more of a look what you're missing outfit than anything else."

"Right…"

She kissed him and he relaxed "Besides you can't be too angry at him, it worked out for you in the end."

Kaidan looked at her, slightly offended by the comment and wanting to think it was one of her usual offbeat jokes "Lily you know I don't think that."

She looked down at the ground,he was right and she wasn't even sure why she said it "I'm sorry, that was a bad joke." Kaidan brushed back her bangs and kissed her forehead, making Lily absolutely melt in his arms. She clung to him, her head resting on his shoulder and face buried in the crook of his neck. 

They stood there holding each other for who knows how long and she couldn't help but wonder if anyone had ever loved her like Kaidan does. There was no fear of being hurt by him when it would usually be expected her trust in men would be slim to none after what had happened. She knew Kaidan wouldn't hurt her even if his life depended on it and it almost made her cry.

Maybe it was for the best things worked out the way they did "You know, I feel bad for brynn."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean she approached him, who's to say the same thing won't happen to her?"

She had a good point, but Kaidan didn't feel bad for either of them if he was being honest, they both hurt her and that's all he cared about. He was stubborn to a fault but never tried to be narrow minded but all rationality went out the window when Shepard was involved. Kaidan scooped her up in his arms and carried her to one of the many bedrooms in her apartment.

She laughed, Kaidan was definitely the dominant one in bed despite what people may think from someone as sweet as him and she loved the contradiction. He laid her on the bed and positioned himself on top of her "I'm going to show you how perfect you are." He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him "Even if it takes me all night." He whispered in her ear making her shudder.   
\------  
They lay there in bed together, Lily using him as a pillow like always. Kaidan looked at her as she slept in his arms and couldn't help but think Jacob was an idiot for giving up someone as amazing as her. He twirled a strand of the bright red hair he still couldn't believe the alliance let her get away with, around his finger. He loved her so much he couldn't think straight sometimes, they hadn't said it to each other yet and he understood but he couldn't help himself, she was asleep and wouldn't hear him anyway.

He kissed the top of her head and muttered "I love you."

She smiled "I love you too." 

He chuckled "Should've known you were awake."

She climbed on top of him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips "About time you said it, dork."

"I didn't want to say it too quickly."

She smiled but there was hurt in her eyes "The only time I heard him say he loved me was during all this." She took her hands and laced them together "Say it as much as you want." Kaidan sat up and untangled their hands.

He peppered her face with kisses, making her chest ache "I love you." He kissed her freckled cheeks "I love you so much." He kissed her jaw down to her neck "Until the end of time." Lily couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his hair pulling his head up and kissed him, hard. One arm dabbed around his neck and her other hand tangled in his thick black hair. 

He pulled away and pressed their foreheads together "And for the record, if you cheat on me I'll have to kill you."

He laughed, not sure how empty the threat was knowing her "Don't worry, I'd rather take a reaper head on than hurt you." 

"I'll remember that Alenko." He laid her back down on the bed and made love to her the rest of the night, both of them feeling like the luckiest people in the galaxy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short sweet and angsty

There were many things Kaidan missed about Shepard, her laugh, her silky black hair, the smell of her lavender body wash. That was what he missed the most, he especially missed it during his migraines. She had given him access to her cabin but he rarely took advantage of it, only when he had a migraine he couldn't power through. Had his headache not been so bad he would've found it creepy he gravitated towards the side of her bed just because it smelled like her. 

He wasn't sure if the tears were from the migraine or because she was gone, he could still feel her holding him like she always did when he had a headache. Their arms around each other, his head resting against her chest, her small fingers gently rubbing circles on his amp port, her kissing his head and the scent of the lavender oil she always wore instead of perfume. Kaidan missed her, not that it mattered. She was gone, he could miss her all he wanted but it wouldn't bring her back no matter how much he wished for it.


End file.
